Last Friday Night
by AlaskaMarina
Summary: a fluffy Klaine hangover


**A/N. Set in season 4 (in a world where the apocalypse that was S4e4 never happened) Kurt is currently in NY interning at Vogue. I wrote this before I knew what their apartment would look like so... yeah.**

**Much to my annoyance, I do not own Glee. Yet. **

**My first fanfic ever. Be gentle. ;) **

When Blaine woke up he couldn't remember where he was. Which is never a good place to be when you first wake up. Sunlight was streaming in through a window to his left, far too brightly to be early morning light. It hurt his eyes. A lot.

Instinctively he cringed away from the pain, rolling over onto his side and he found himself staring a pale, slender chest.

Blaine glanced upward and found a familiar face smiling down at him.

"Good morning little Robin," Kurt said with a smile. He was propped up on one elbow, facing him.

Blaine was certain that was some sort of sarcastic, pop-culture reference but he couldn't think clearly enough to make the connection. His head was killing him.

"Good morning," he croaked.

Kurt smiled again. "Sleep well?"

Blaine frowned. "I don't remember."

Kurt snorted.

Blaine glanced around the small room, wincing as the action excited a round of especially painful throbbing in his skull.

"Actually, I don't remember coming back here either," he admitted.

He knew where he was now. He recognized the dark wood walls and floor and the enormous window that looked out onto a rather dingy area of New York City. The designer curtains and the matching bed spread. The greenroom-style dresser carpeted in skincare products and hair gel. They were in the small apartment Kurt shared with their friend Rachel in New York.

Blaine groaned inwardly as he slowly recalled, in pieces, the events of the day before.

"That doesn't surprise me," said Kurt, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine swallowed nervously.

"You were in fine form last night," Kurt continued happily, "I've never seen you so plastered. I would have bet money that no one your size could've consumed that much alcohol in one sitting, but, oh boy, did you prove me wrong."

As he spoke, Kurt hopped up out the bed and started busying himself getting ready for the day.

Blaine covered his face with his hands and groaned miserably.

Kurt laughed.

Behind his hands, Blaine cracked a tiny smile. He couldn't help it. No matter how hung-over he was, Kurt's laugh was still adorable.

Kurt fussed with his hair disapprovingly in the mirror and started rummaging through his closet for an appropriate outfit. If there was only one thing that could distract Kurt from poking fun at his inebriated boyfriend, it was clothes.

"What did I do?' Blaine moaned, still hiding behind his hands.

Kurt laughed again. "Nothing too terrible, " he said, starting in on his face-care. "You danced like a idiot and sang Katy Perry very loudly, but remarkably in key, so nothing new there."

Blaine groaned again but let his hands fall to his sides.

"You told a bunch of random strangers about how much you loved various things and then you became thoroughly convinced that the bartender was hitting on me so you unleashed a vehement stream of verbal abuse at him which subsequently got us kicked out of the bar."

Kurt concluded with a giggle and an mischievous look at his mortified boyfriend.

"Oh, god" Blaine mumbled and kneaded his forehead the heels of his hands.

Kurt laughed and walked over to him. He leaned on the bed and bent to kiss Blaine's forehead.

"Don't worry, baby, " he said with a smile, "You're an adorable drunk. Katy would be proud."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and gazed up at the taller boy. He was smiling reassuringly down at him with those amazing blue-green eyes. He really was beautiful. Blaine also noticed that Kurt wasn't wearing a shirt.

He propped himself up on one elbow and glanced guiltily around the room. His own outer clothes… shoes, vest, bowtie…. were scattered about the foot of the bed as were Kurt's.

"Did we…?" He asked hesitantly.

Kurt followed his gazed and chuckled lightly. "Are you kidding?" He started picking up the fallen articles and then gave up and turned back to the mirror and the array of skin supplies. "You were so hammered last night you couldn't find which end of the bed to sleep on, much less do anything else in it."

As messed up as he felt Blaine still managed to crack a joke, "Who said it had to be in a bed?"

Kurt looked up. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that an proposal, Mr. Anderson?"

Kurt looked so hot standing there in the sunlight, topless and bed-headed that Blaine suddenly very much wanted to say yes.

Out of nowhere a chorus of car horns erupted from the street outside and sent a fresh wave of pain coursing through Blaine's head.

"Ohhh!" He groaned and dove back under the covers, pulling the pillow over his head. "Dear god make it stop!" His voice was muffled.

Kurt chuckled quietly. He walked over and closed the curtains part way. Blaine sighed in relief as he felt the merciful shadow pass over him.

He heard Kurt sit down on the bed beside him. He started gently rubbing his back. It felt divine.

"Wait, what are you still doing here?" Blaine mumbled after a while, "shouldn't you be at work?"

"It's Saturday, B."

"Oh." Duh.

"Listen, baby," he said a bit later. "I kinda have this thing I need to get to…a lunch date."

Blaine turned to look at him. "With who?"

Kurt was looking at the open part of the window. "Just a couple co-workers." He looked back at Blaine. "If I'd known you were going to stay the night I never would have planned it," He added quickly.

"No, no," said Blaine carefully sitting up. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed the space above his eyebrows. He ran a hand down his face and looked at his boyfriend. "That's… that's fine…I, um, I guess I'll just-"

"Oh," Kurt grabbed his arm lightly, "I- I'd love for you to meet them. If you're up to it, that is."

Blaine looked at him doubtfully. Kurt was watching at him with barely contained enthusiasm. He really wanted him to meet his friends. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand.

Blaine felt himself cave.

"Uh… Yeah, Yeah, sure," he sighed. "Sure, baby. I…I'd love to."

Kurt squealed with delight and squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Yay! I love you." He leaned in and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the lips. The contact was brief, but Blaine still felt his insides flutter with glee.

"I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt jumped up and started pulling on proper clothes. "Okay, you go ahead and shower and I'll make you some coffee. Sound good?"

Coffee did sound good. Getting out of bed did not.

Kurt had his shirt halfway on with one arm through the sleeve when he noticed Blaine wasn't moving. Or at least wasn't moving quickly enough.

Kurt jumped over to the bed a laid a hold of Blaine's arms.

"Uh-uh. Come on, big boy. Up, up, up."

Blaine groaned in protest but allowed himself to be yanked unceremoniously to his feet. He stumbled slightly and grabbed Kurt's waist to steady himself. Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine across his arms. "Easy there."

They were face-to-face and very close.

Blaine smiled. "Hi."  
Kurt winced playfully. "Your breath is terrible."  
Blaine pouted. "This is so unfair. Why aren't you more hung-over?"

Kurt grinned. "Designated driver," he said happily. "It does have its advantages."

Blaine leaned back and sighed. "One of these days you'll let your guard down. And then we'll finally be even for all the times I've made a complete fool out of myself in front of you."

Kurt laughed. "I don't think there's enough vodka in the _world_."

Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's chest and ran his thumb along his lapel. "Well that's why they invented scotch."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He pulled away and gave Blaine a playful slap, pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Just get the shower you crazy drunk."

Blaine turned around when he reached the doorframe, grinning hugely. "One of these days," he said merrily and disappeared.

Kurt shook his head but he couldn't help but smile. He was the luckiest guy in the world. There was no question of that.

He returned to the matter of dressing with an extra spring in his step as he heard the shower turn on just out of sight.

**Thanks so much for reading! I don't know whether I am going to continue this or just leave it as a one-shot. Please let me know what you think!**

**(P.S.) "Robin" isn't actually a reference to anything. Unfortunately, I am not Kurt and I don't have an encyclopedic knowledge of the pop culture universe. It means whatever you want it to mean.)**


End file.
